Si te vas (el destino que tanto odio)
by Ronald Anderson
Summary: ¿Existirá el defecto perfecto? AU


**Si te vas (el destino que tanto odio)**

Misty Waterflower, joven estudiante de medicina, dedicada, bella en cuerpo y alma y con una vida que podría calificarse de promedio. Acababa de terminar con la relación sostenida durante 2 largos años con 8 meses con su ex pareja, Ash Ketchum, habían transcurrido tres meses desde su ruptura y un mes desde que inició una nueva relación con Gary Oak, un hombre bastante distinto al sujeto que de alguna manera era Ash. A pesar de las escenitas, las actitudes y estupideces que en un principio fueron la reacción instintiva del correctamente despachado Ash, Misty, mujer de hermosos sentimientos había optado por conservarlo como su mejor amigo ya que, primeramente, esa era la relación que los había unido en un principio y en segundo lugar porque esa había sido una promesa entre los dos que al menos de parte de la joven no pretendía se fuera a perder entre aquella explosión de sentimientos que había causado el posterior inició de relación que ella sostenía. Ash se intentaba adaptar con toda la voluntad que tenía a la nueva vida compartida con su ahora "nueva- ex novia- vieja- mejor amiga", aunque a veces le era necesario apartarse un poco de ella y de las amistades que mantenían en común, especialmente cuando ella invitaba a aquel, cuyo nombre aún podía provocarle una nausea casi incontenible cada que lo veía: Gary. Sin embargo la amistad había logrado mantenerse en un punto bastante neutral y ambos jóvenes habían logrado seguir siendo los mejores amigos sin que esto interfiriera (al menos tanto como se podía evitar) en la vida personal de los dos involucrados.

Que desquiciante es vivir  
con la razon de tu lado  
esa manera de hablar  
con semejante bocado

-Te digo que asi es como pasará y creeme yo nunca me equivoco.-

Era sinceramente hartante, Misty a veces sentía que la cabeza le estallaría de un minuto a otro y sus sesos simplemente se esparcirían por el pavimento liberados al fin de la presión a la que habían sido sometidos durante todo aquel trayecto a manos de los planteamiento necios impuestos por el imbécil de su mejor amigo.

-¡Ash!, ¡Te lo he de decir por sexagésima vez en esta hora, no siempre es lo que tu digas!, ¡Sabes que eres muy injusto conmigo!, ¡además, siempre termino cediendo yo ahora te toca ceder a ti!-

-No cediste con lo de respecto a nosotros.-

Una arruga atravesó la frente de la joven ante el repentino fruncimiento de seño que se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Faltaba más!, ¡No eres nadie para meterte en mi vida amorosa!, ¡Así que por favor entierra ese asunto y no lo saques a colación nunca más!-

No lo entendía, en verdad que trataba de hacerlo pero no podía, eso rebasaba sus expectativas de tantas maneras distintas que sencilla y llanamente no podía; Ash era un fanático de tener la razón en todo, el control debía tenerlo él, y si algo se salía fuera de sus manos había que prepararse para el huracán que se aproximaría ante la furia del inmaduro azabache ante su incapacidad para ser el dueño total de la situación. Era en extremo desquiciante y demencial; soportarlo era peor que soportar al diablo. No habían siquiera terminado de arreglar aquel asunto cuando el hombre mencionaba su reclamante apetito no saciado e iba y se tragaba casi completa una bolsa de papas.

-¡Magnífico!-exclamó la muchacha rodando sus ojos ante la evidente falta de interés de su mejor amigo por buscar reconciliar el problema que les aquejaba.-¡Eres un glotón!, ¡Morirás por que tus arterias están llenas de porquería!-

-Mmmmm….hnom…hes…mciemtom.-respondía él aún sin pasar el bocado contenido en su boca.

-¡¿Por qué diablos no te tragas primero eso?!, ¡Siempre tienes que ser tan…exasperante!-reclamaba la joven mirando con reprobación a su acompañante. Finalmente, el joven de cabello negro y ojos obscuros paso el bocado que desde hacía unos minutos paseaba por su boca para responder con una leve risa.

-Pero eso es parte de mi encanto.-

Una vez más los ojos de la joven pelirroja rodaron con resignación y luego con la emisión de un leve gruñido se enfiló fuera de aquel centro comercial por el cual se paseaba desde temprano seguida por la silueta de aquel muchacho un tanto más alto que ella que parecía perseguirla cual guardaespaldas entrenado.

Que me anticipes el fin de algo que no ha comenzado.

Que te platique mi día y que te gane el cansancio

Llegaron a la casa de ella como de costumbre después de un día de actividad y dejaron sus cosas perdidas en el primer sillón que pudieron divisar.

-¿Va a venir le "niño bonito" hoy?-preguntó con cierto fastidio Ash en tanto miraba con desgano los rincones del departamento que tan bien conocía.

-Si.-contestó con naturalidad Misty mientras se esmeraba en recoger el desastre antes provocado por la estancia de ella y de aquel que fuera su pareja tiempo atrás.

-Lo tuyo con él no va a funcionar.-soltó de pronto el moreno como si hubiese comentado cualquier cosa del clima. La mirada destellante y amenazadora de la joven Waterflower se fijo con atención en la silueta relajadamente apoyada en la pared, de su amigo. Este se volvió a verla de lado mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia abarcaba su rostro.

-¿Es que acaso de pronto te has vuelto adivino?, ¿Puedes leer el futuro o algo asi?, Podrías dejar esa maldita manía de creer que lo sabes todo y pretender que puedes decidir el destino de las personas con solo apuntar con el dedo.-

El aludido apenas y atinó a sobarse la barbilla con un gesto de soberbia.

-Yo sólo decía…-

Luego con movimientos agiles atinaba a introducirse en una de las habitaciones de aquel departamento seguido por la joven propietaria del lugar.

-El día de hoy fue terriblemente agobiante Ash, no puedes pretender que no me queje, es que simplemente lidiar contigo es tan…-el silencio que precedió a sus palabras hizo que su vista se volviera al lugar dónde el cuerpo de aquel que había fungido como su acompañante reposaba plácidamente sólo para distinguir como se había quedado sumido en un profundo sueño mientras ella le hablaba de la pesadez que ese día le había causado.

Pero me he imaginado

la cama vacía en tu lado. Y no!

Una sonrisa se curvó discretamente en los labios de la muchacha al observar como el que ahora era su mejor amigo (otra vez) respiraba lentamente ante el cansancio propiciado por aquel día tan agitado vivido entre ellos, se acostó con cautela a su lado y lo miró fijamente como si deseara memorizar los gestos de su cara, aunque hubiese repasado por ellos tantas veces antes siempre lograba hallar algún detalle, alguna nueva línea de expresión, algún nuevo lunar, alguna nueva marca que antes no había tenido oportunidad de observar con detenimiento.

Desde que terminaron y el torbellino de emociones se desató apenas ella hubo comenzado a salir con Gary, no había podido tener la tranquilidad absoluta que ella deseaba para si, convencida de que el problema debía cortarse de tajo hablo seriamente con Ash y le impuso un ultimátum; o comenzaba él a asimilar que ella deseaba algo nuevo en su vida o se olvidaba de ella para siempre; por supuesto la elección del muchacho se había remitido a lo primero, prefería morir lentamente estando al lado de la mujer que amaba que una muerte rápida sin la presencia de ella en su vida. Misty ahora se encontraba un poco más tranquila y la relación con Ash se había convertido en algo ameno (hasta cierto punto claro), la relación con Gary parecía ir viento en popa y todo estaba tomando su lugar en el mundo. A veces, durante las noches era inevitable, pensar en Gary y pensar en Ash, las comparaciones surgían y nada se podía hacer contra ello, Gary era un maravilloso novio, dulce, tierno, amable, generoso, un hombre que no escatimaba en tratarla como reina, aquel que cargaba con la sinceridad y la honestidad como su bandera, era terriblemente extrovertido y sociable, una persona que siempre buscaba la superación en todo y tenía los pies en la tierra cada instante del día; Ash por otro lado era diametralmente opuesto al nuevo novio de la chica, este último no era tan dulce, apenas y llegaba a ser tierno en algunas ocasiones, siempre por supuesto en la intimidad del departamento de ella o en la privacidad escondida de su cuarto, podía ser amable generalmente, pero cuando era presa de un ataque de furia podía pasar de largo ante la necesidad y el dolor ajeno; Ash podía tratarla como reina en un minuto y explotar al siguiente como volcán en plena erupción con una ira incontenible que llegaba a desconcertarla de sobremanera. Finalmente, Ash la había engañado terriblemente por largo tiempo y no limitando su error a sólo una vez habiendo conseguido herirla gravemente, y ahora arrepentido de su error y juzgándose de la peor manera nuevamente, aquel que alguna vez había sido su pareja se retraía del contacto con los demás condenándose a la infelicidad y hundiéndose en el gran hoyo negro en el que permanecía estancado desde siempre. Nuevamente lo miró con atención, ahí recostado a su lado como tantas veces antes lo había visto, ahora que él ya no compartía la cama con ella, ahora que durante las noches no dormía al lado de alguien, buscaba su calor, quería de pronto encontrarse en sus brazos; no sucedía siempre pero cuando lo hacía la cama le parecía un tanto más fría y el ambiente un tanto más gris, a veces a su lado para ver la televisión o simplemente platicar el lugar lo tomaba Gary, pero Misty se aterraba al descubrir que no se sentía igual, las sensaciones, con ambos muchachos eran bastante agradables y placenteras, sin embargo con Ash había algo que se sentía diferente, algo que aún no podía descifrar del todo, ¿acaso estaba tan acostumbrada a su cuerpo que ahora le era difícil vislumbrar el lado de la cama que él ocupaba antes vacío? ¿Por qué de pronto asaltaban esas dudas que podían romper con su felicidad perfecta?

Si te vas, mi vida que será?

Si no estás mi alma extrañará

tu imperfecta personalidad

que me desespera y quiero más.

Si te vas, mi vida que será?

Si no estás mi alma extrañará

tu imperfecta personalidad

que me desespera y quiero más y más.

El timbrazo de su teléfono sonó con desquiciante insistencia haciendo eco en el cuarto y logrando espabilar al muchacho que parecía haber dormido durante horas enteras a pesar de que su siesta se había limitado apenas a 10 minutos desde que él se había recostado sobre la cama de su ex novia. Con el fastidio que se tiene cuando alguien interrumpe reflexiones profundas, Misty tomó el auricular y se lo llevo a la oreja.

-Bueno…ah, sí…está bien…claro…yo te espero….¿por que no?...pues lo que se te antoje, la verdad no tengo mucho apetito…si…yo también…adiós.-

Ash se levantó de un salto de la cama sin siquiera volver su vista a la joven que volvía a colocar el aparato sobre su base. No tenía que ser adivino para saber quién era el que había llamado apenas un segundo atrás, poco faltaría para que la joven le pidiera retirarse y el tomara rumbo de nuevo a su frío y solitario cuarto en aquella pensión que había fungido como su hogar desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora. La voz suave y melodiosa de Misty interrumpió sus conjeturas mentales llamándolo de nuevo a la realidad y obligándolo a volverse hacia donde la joven lo miraba con fijeza.

-Era Gary-confirmó ella.

-Lo sé-

-Viene para acá-

-Lo sé-

-Debes irte-

-Lo sé-

-¿No te olvidas de nada?-

-No, creo que no…-un silencio incomodo se instalo en el medio de la habitación en donde dos figuras se miraban fijamente como si se hubiesen quedado congeladas en ese instante, un momento en el que parecieron convertirse en estatuas de sal, con la intención de seguir con su rutina diaria pero imposibilitados a hacerla por algún efecto paralizante que no comprendían del todo.

-Tengo que irme ya o no alcanzaré a hacer la mudanza.-fue el azabache quién decidió romper con aquel momento y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto de la que alguna vez fuera su pareja, Misty lo detuvo tomándolo sorpresivamente del brazo y orillándolo a que se volviese para verla.

-¿Mudanza?-preguntó inquisidora sin soltar al muchacho que ahora mantenía la vista en el piso como si en este se desarrollara un evento crucial. La joven frunció el entrecejo al ver la nula respuesta por parte de su mejor amigo, se puso de pie para enfrentarlo y exigió esta vez:

-¡Ash!, ¿Qué diablos significa que debes hacer la mudanza?, ¿Te vas a cambiar de pensión, alquilaste un departamento o algo asi?-

-Me voy a ir de aquí Mist.-respondió él al fin encontrando sus ojos con los de ella, esta le miraba con desconcierto intentando entender por completo sus palabras.

-¿De dónde te vas a ir?, ¿A dónde vas?-las preguntas salieron a trompicones de la boca de la joven quién para ese momento estaba sosteniendo de ambos brazos al muchacho con la intención de retenerlo hasta que él despejara todas sus dudas.

-Me voy de aquí, de este lugar, me voy al extranjero.-Luego con una media sonrisa triste agregó.- Ni el destino meterá su mano en tu vida esta vez, yo no lo dejaré hacerlo, es seguro que así nuestros caminos no se volverán a encontrar jamás.-

Un gesto inenarrable se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha, algo extraño pareció romperse en su interior y un frío de procedencia desconocida comenzó a calarle poco a poco en el cuerpo. Ash se iba, solucionando tal vez el mayor problema emocional que había atravesado en su, aún, joven vida, y sin embargo el hecho de que se fuera le provocaba un sentimiento un tanto melancólico, Ash se iba lejos, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, no sabía si volvería, no sabía incluso si se volverían a ver de nuevo, hacía apenas una semana que habían acabado el último semestre de la carrera de medicina y ahora que todos parecían estar ansiosos por partir al internado él simplemente le anunciaba de buenas a primeras que se iría, lejos de ahí, lejos de todo y todos; lejos de ella y por alguna razón eso llegaba a dolerle.

La relación con Gary había sido fructífera, era verdad que apenas llevaban un cierto y –relativamente-corto tiempo saliendo pero la relación era estable, como todas tenía sus altas y sus bajas pero regularmente eran problemas menores que podían ser solucionados con la rapidez de un relámpago, los defectos aún no eran tan graves como para notarlos lo suficiente o siquiera fueran dignos de mención, desfalcando la teoría de Ash de que primero se necesitaba ser amigo antes que amante, estaban ella y Gary demostrando que había relaciones que se daban en diferentes circunstancias (un tanto más aceleradas) y que construían la amistad a la par que la relación (una mala idea según Ash. "Primero se colocan las barillas y luego va el cemento, no puedes pretender colocar las dos al mismo tiempo porque simplemente todo se vendría abajo a la menor provocación"). Pero ella estaba acostumbrada a una vida de imperfección y desastre, ella estaba habituada a un tren de vida agitado y turbulento; eso era en parte una ironía de aquel que tiempo atrás había sido su novio; cansada de sus estupideces ella había negado una nueva oportunidad al joven que suplicante rogaba por un nuevo intento para que juntos hallaran la felicidad, negándose a crecer junto a ella y deseando quedarse estático en el sitio en el que se encontraba, la obligaba a ella a crecer, a transformarse, a renovar, y justo ahora que el también había decidido tomar parte en un desarrollo que los ayudara a ser felices a ambos, era ella quién decidía que no era él lo que deseaba para su vida y apartaba de su lado cualquier oferta de "supuesta" felicidad que él le ofreciera; y era ahí donde se encontraba la mayor ironía del joven, se negaba a crecer pero hacía crecer a quién estaba con él ( de manera burda y obligada, claro está), y luego él decidía hacerse crecer cuando tal vez era demasiado tarde para todos. Ella quería estabilidad, pero a veces esta no parecía tan satisfactoria como la esperanza diaria de poder salvar a un cúmulo de defectos e inseguridades de sí mismo, no era tan plena como saber que a pesar de las heridas pueden existir pequeños dejos de virtud en aquellos cuyo dolor los ha hecho malos. Ash era desesperante pero también era terriblemente triste el perderle, el ya no saberlo a su lado logró arrancar de la muchacha un pequeño gemido lastimero al imaginarse a sí misma siendo olvidada por el muchacho. Lo quería a él en su vida, la cuestión era, ¿Por qué?

Esa manía que tienes de tronarte los dedos.

Que si te muerdes la uñas o te agarras el pelo.

Pareció volver al presente de golpe y ahí frente a ella encontró a un expectante Ash quién, como siempre que la ansiedad llegaba a consumirlo comenzaba a morderse las uñas; Era un mal hábito que compartían, ambos eran extremadamente nerviosos y podían estresarse con suma facilidad, por lo cual su escape habitual era morderse los anejos cutáneos de sus dedos. Luego como si hubiese sido sorprendido en alguna travesura el azabache dejó atrás la actividad antes realizada y comenzó a pasarse la mano por el cabello lacio y desordenado, revolviéndolo repetidamente y de vez en vez jalándolo un poco desde su raíz. Misty lo miró con un leve fruncimiento de su seño.

-Deja eso que te vas a lastimar.-advirtió ella al ver como en cierto momento los tirones que el muchacho estaba dando a su cabello crecían en intensidad.

Que no te quejes de mí como yo siempre me quejo.

Que amas todo de mí como te adoro mi cielo.

A veces se había llegado a sentir más como su madre que como su novia o incluso su mejor amiga, una de las tantas razones para no querer volver y seguir al lado de Gary era también esta; A Gary podía preguntarle qué era lo que no le gustaba de ella y él lo diría francamente y sin tapujos, eso podía ser lo que fomentara en ella un crecimiento personal, el cual ella misma buscaba. Ash por el contrario nunca decía nada malo sobre ella, excepto cuando se enojaba y ambos se enfrascaban en una discusión, y era precisamente eso lo que a ella le exasperaba de sobremanera, ¿no era mejor decir los defectos cuando estaban calmados? El moreno solía decir que los defectos y quejas sobre la pareja son cosas que se aprenden a amar y que decirlos no tenía ningún caso porque eran parte de la persona que tú amabas y como tal constituían cierta parte de la estructura emocional de quién te enamoraste. "Los defectos siempre los ve uno cuando está fúrico, cuando no se está de esta manera, estos ni siquiera tienen la relevancia suficiente como para ser nombrados". Pero ella si solía decírselos, deseaba que él mejorara y creía que advertirle de ciertas circunstancias podía prevenir muchas cosas dolorosas después. No eran quejas eran simplemente observaciones, por que quién te quiere te corrige contrapunteado con el quién te quiere te acepta tal cual de Ash.

-Me encanta como frunces el seño, te ves lindísima.-mencionó el joven al fijar su vista en el gesto que ella estaba expresando en ese momento. El siempre decía que amaba todo de ella, sus virtudes, sus defectos, sus manías, sus alegrías y tristezas; siempre decía amarla de la punta del cabello hasta las uñas de los pies sin dejar ninguna parte fuera, incluso decía que amaba su nariz, aquella a la que, a ella no terminaba por agradarle del todo, eso siempre estaba presente en ella y le regalaba una alegría que podía convertir sus momentos en placenteros instantes recordando las palabras de aquel que alguna vez fuese su novio. Y ella…ella…

Como vivir sin defectos?

Y como vivir sin lo nuestro? No!

Ella no podía cuadrarlo por completo en su mundo, porque ya no estaba ahí, en los planes que ella hacía en su cabeza todos los días para el futuro, porque ya no entraba en su línea temporal, porque ahora era una sombra borrada por el tiempo, un recuerdo de una presencia perenne, el fantasma que le respiraba en la nuca y que ella se negaba a volver su mirada porque temía que el sólo hecho de voltear su rostro lo hiciera real; Y sin embargo, su ausencia-esa, la que ahora sonaba tan palpable y verdadera- le parecía aberrante, impensable, completamente demencial, porque ella quería al fantasma, a la sombra, cerca de sí, sintiendo su presencia aunque no volviese su mirada, imaginando su calor a su lado, amando una idea que temía se convirtiera en un realidad. El muchacho la observó largamente durante algunos minutos, para luego, lanzar un pequeño suspiro resignado y arrastrar con pesadez sus pies hasta la puerta principal del pequeño departamento que había sido testigo de todo lo que ellos habían compartido, de bromas tontas, de conversaciones sin fin, de discusiones sin sentido, de dolor inimaginable, de caricias furtivas, de besos hambrientos y sábanas maltrechas por noches infinitas; Ash miró cada rincón de aquel sitio como si en ellos algo de si mismo se aferrara a las blancas paredes, dejando tras de su partida tal vez su alma maltrecha. Misty lo alcanzó de pronto posándose firme a su lado, el entrecejo fruncido aún, pero los ojos inquietos, profundos y ansiosos.

-¿En verdad te irás?, ¡¿Por qué diablos no me habías dicho nada antes Ketchum?!-interrogó ella apretando con fuerza los puños, buscando controlar un poco el deseo imperante de estrangularlo ahí mismo frente a su puerta, respirando hondo y contando hasta…¡maldita sea, malditos números pares!

-Porque no tenía caso Mist, ¿Qué iba a conseguir con decirte lo que planeaba?-preguntó él con voz suave alargando un poco su mano hacia la perilla de la enorme puerta de madera que se alzaba a un lado de él.

-¡No lo sé genio!, ¡¿Tal vez que no estuviera a punto de cometer asesinato?!, ¡¿Por qué diablos eres tan imbécil?!-La pelirroja sintió como una traicionera lágrima se colaba entre sus pestañas y descendía por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su vestido víctima de una gravedad ignorada, Ash apenas le obsequió una media sonrisa al tiempo que usaba su mano libre para llevarla hasta la mejilla de ella y pretender limpiar el pequeño rastro de humedad que quedaba.

-Porque fui, y soy, un imbécil te perdí Misty, ahora que has tomado tu decisión, debo hacer las cosas de la forma correcta, no seré yo quien interfiera en tu felicidad…-

La mirada verde agua de la joven se fijó en los ojos marrones del azabache mientras una de sus manos atrapaba la de él al vuelo, antes de que esta cayera al costado de él, lejos de ella.

-¿Mi…felicidad?, ¿M-mi decisión?, Ash yo ya... no…-

Se escuchó un ligero sonido, y el instante que parecía haberse congelando entre los dos mejores amigos se rompió con la misma facilidad con la que se estrella el cristal; Ambas miradas se dirigieron hacia la silueta que había invadido aquel espacio en la entrada, mientras la puerta se abría, siendo esquivada por apenas milímetros por el par de muchachos en el interior del departamento quienes a pesar de eso volvieron a dirigir su mirada hacia un ceñudo y expectante Gary, quién observaba a la pareja frente a él con un gesto de interrogación suspicaz. Finalmente, el joven castaño decidió enfocar su atención sólo en el joven moreno, quién parecía reciprocar su gesto con la misma hostilidad con la que aquel parecía desafiarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó el castaño con altivez al tiempo que daba un paso hacia una desconcertada Misty.

-Nada…-se limitó a responder el aludido al tiempo que echaba una mirada furtiva hacia la pelirroja para nuevamente redirigirla hacia el joven Oak.- Sólo vine a despedirme de…Misty.-

Una vez más la mirada ansiosa y angustiada de la joven se posó sobre él, en tanto el gesto del recién llegado se transformaba en una mueca de satisfacción, que no dudo en mostrar antes sus siguientes palabras:

-¡Al fin!, al parecer ya te ha dado por entender que tu lugar no es aquí, menos mal, pensé que serías una plaga durante el tiempo que Misty y yo compartiéramos juntos.-

Esta vez el joven azabache guardo silenció al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de ternura a la joven mientras en sus labios el "adiós" se escondía entre un murmullo y un suspiro al tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban fuera del agarre de la suave y femenina mano que los sostenía, al tiempo que el castaño notaba enfático aquello que había preferido ignorar mientras el azabache daba un paso fuera de aquel lugar, dando el punto final definitivo a aquella historia que tal vez debió terminar mucho tiempo atrás. Misty sintió el frío total cuando los dedos de Ash se escaparon entre los suyos mientras su silueta se perdía entre la luz del sol que pegaba en la entrada de aquel lugar encegueciéndola, y ella… y ella…

" _Ash…."_

 **He vueltoooo! Bueno, he de decir que este es el regalo prometido para Andy, fabulosa escritora de fics que todos conocen en el fandom, y que por supuesto es incomparable a la hora de escribir genialidades, por supuesto, si no la conocen…¿Qué esperan?!, Digo, vayan a leerla yaaa…Ella es la culpable de que para variar yo volviera a escribir una vez más, Gracias Andy por tu apoyo, y a todas las demás Kass, Elphie, Mistyket, Sumi, Yachan muchas gracias por su paciencia y cariño todas y cada una son extraordinarias.**


End file.
